Various display devices such as organic EL devices and liquid crystal display devices, integrated circuit devices, solid state imaging devices, color filters, black matrices, and other electronic devices have various resin films as surface protective films for preventing degradation or damage, flattening films for flattening the device surfaces and interconnects, interlayer insulating films for insulating between interconnects laid out in layers, etc.
In the past, as the resin materials for forming these resin films, thermosetting resin materials such as epoxy resins, polyimides, and polybenzoxazoles have been widely used. In recent years, along with the higher densities of interconnects and devices, in these resin materials as well, development of new resin materials excellent in electrical characteristics such as a low dielectric property has been sought.
To deal with these demands, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a resin composition containing a cyclic olefin polymer (A) having a protic polar group, a cross-linking agent (B), and a radiation-sensitive compound (C) in which the content of the radiation-sensitive compound (C) is 10 to 45 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the cyclic olefin polymer (A). However, according to the radiation-sensitive resin composition described in this Patent Document 1, while it is possible to form a resin film excellent in electrical characteristics such as a low dielectric, property and further excellent in heat resistance, but the adhesion to a substrate, solder heat resistance, and thermal shock resistance are insufficient. Therefore, improvement of these characteristics has been desired.